Waiting
by freyja0taku
Summary: The guy left because he's a soldier. The girl was left behind as she waited for him to return.


**Summary:** The guy left because he's a soldier. The girl was left behind as she waited for him to return. An AU fic about Zack and Aerith.

It can be any pairing that you like. But I think this kind of fic suits them. I was sort of hoping that this was the reaction she gave when that happened to Zack..

* * *

 _waiting_

I heard that the battles are over. My neighbor was kind enough to inform me. It seemed that we've won so the city was celebrating, everyone was happy. And I'm happy too but... where are you? You still haven't come back. You didn't even send me a message. A signal that would say, 'I'm safe.'

There was nothing I can do about it but pray for you to return safely. So I closed my eyes and clasped my hand together, begged that someone... anyone would come to you and be your guide back home. I wish that if I open my eyes I would find you standing there in front of me. Funny that I still hoped even if I knew that you wouldn't be there.

But don't worry I will still wait for you. No matter how long it would take I would leave my window open until the day that you return comes. I would always wait for you.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Weeks had passed since the last time I heard news about you. And we talked to each other months ago.

 _You said, "It'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it!" as you let a smile show from your lips._

 _Your smile might fool anyone but I can see the uncertainty in your eyes. If you think you can fool me then you're wrong. But I still decided to believe that you would definitely come back after asking one thing from you._

 _"Will you promise me that you'll come back?"_

 _"I'll come back. I love you so much that I'll finish that battle so I can return earlier than others will." Your eyes told me that those words came from your heart. That you were sincere. Your lips curled up in a smile so bright that I couldn't help but be affected by it so I also smiled, feeling your arms encircle me._

If you really love me, could you please not go? _I almost said that out loud. Luckily, I didn't. It was selfish of me, I know that clearly. And I shouldn't be selfish. You were doing it for many people. Many lives depend on you. You're a soldier so it had always been your duty to save people. It was you're duty to fight on front because you're stronger than most people. But I couldn't help but worry about what might happen to you._

 _"I love you too." I placed my right hand on your chest as I said that so I felt your heart beat when I said that._

 _We spent the night together and that was sadly the last time I saw you._

 _I conveniently chose to ignore that you haven't said promise._

=•=•=•=•=•=

Walking around town, I asked others if they saw you. Even the guards at the gate said they haven't. I started to worry, fear was starting to fill my entire being.

I couldn't go out to search for you even if I'm worried, very very worried that I'm willing to go out in that dangerous place just to search for you. They didn't allow me to go out as expected buy I strived not to give up.

"Just give it up," A lady next to me said, tears was flowing down her cheeks.

"What do you mean give up? He'll definitely come back," I managed to say. Forcing my eyes not to cry at the message she implied.

I just decided to walk away after seeing that she the way she looked at me. It was that of sadness and utter sympathy. As if she understood what I'm going through. I wouldn't be fooled.

Others also said that you might be gone but I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't believe them. Maybe not until I can see it with my own eyes. I don't want to think about a world without you.

I decided to wait for you at home, knowing that you would definitely visit me when you come back and because seeing other people with their loved ones makes me miss you more. Where are you? I want to see you. I don't think I can endure another night without knowing you're alright.

As I closed my eyes, I saw your face smiling, calling out to my name. But, I would've prefer it more if I heard it from the real you so please hurry up. Come back and let me hear your voice again.

I miss those moments when we were full of laughter, focusing only on the lighter side of the happenings around us not on the bad things.

I'm wishing that I should've spend the days when you were free together, just you and me instead of tending other things like my flower garden. You shouldn't have encouraged me to do what I want. I ended up being spoiled. Well, I guess there was also no use in blaming you for our lost moments. I don't have the powers to turn back the time. And...

"You're not even here," I whispered to myself as I watched the sky slowly turn its colors to welcome the night.

You still remember that promise right? Even if you didn't say it, I know that you would definitely do your best to come back. Then we'll live our days happily together again.

I wouldn't make you feel sad or alone anymore, if you felt like that or not.

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _You were there watching me intently as I tend my flowers. I smiled to myself, confidence boosting just by knowing that I have your attention._

 _"You really love flowers huh?"_

 _"Of course, I love them," I replied, feeling a little confused. "I thought you always knew? Why ask?"_

 _"It's nothing. I'm just wondering if you love them more than me," you said in a tone that made me look at you._

 _My eyes widened at the look in your face. How come I didn't know that you felt insecure. When I recovered from the shock, I attempted to stop myself from laughing by just smiling but I eventually failed._

 _"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you laughing?" You frowned, obviously offended._

 _"Maybe I do," I teasingly said._

 _"Do what?" You raised a brow._

 _"What you asked earlier," I giggled and reminded you. "Love the flowers more than you." You let out a gasp before your lips curled down._

 _Not liking that on your face, I went closer to you. Not before removing the earth in my hands, of course. I placed them on your cheeks, the very same hands that I always use to tend to the flowers. And leaned to connect our lips. It was a short kiss and when I broke it up, I was delighted to see that you were still frozen. Maybe because it was the first time I initiated the kiss._

 _As_ _expected, you recovered fast and was close to my face again. Looking as though you want more. I realized I was right with the next words that came out of your mouth. "I want more. Just one more."_

 _"I don't know," I said as I pretended to think while seeing that your face was nearing mine._

 _"Please," you said with the look that gave me no choice but to agree. I nodded. Not that I didn't like it because I do._

 _But I knew that 'just one kiss' of yours could be long that it would also make me want more. I closed my eyes when the distance between us was closed once again._

After that, you never failed to tease thay I love the flowers more than I love you. I always said that maybe I do, letting out a smile. Because you should know better that I love you more.

=•=•=•=•=•=

You said you would come back so please come back. My head was now pounding, my eyes were blurring. Tiredness was evident on my face and body but I couldn't fall asleep without knowing that you're safely home.

"Where are you? Please come back," I said as I felt the tears flow out of my eyes.

No one in the village are responding to my questions anymore. They are already inside their own homes, content that their loved ones are with them. While I'm here sitting by the window, looking outside to see if you're coming back, wiping my eyes from the seemingly endless tears that clouded my sight.

I don't care if you aren't called hero. I just need you here by my side. I don't even need this so called peace if you aren't here with me...

"Sorry," I managed to utter, sniffles preventing me from being coherent but I continued, "I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. I know that you love to bring joy to other people even if you'll get hurt but please. Come home." I knew fully well that you wouldn't hear that but somehow, I still hoped that you would hear that.

Then suddenly, I felt arms encircling me. A comforting and very familiar arms. The ducts flowed again for I know the only person who brings this warmth.

I grasp your arms and turned to see your face. Overcame with joy, I smiled, not minding the pouring tears for unlike earlier this was one out of happiness. "Welcome home."

"I'm back, Aerith."

=•=•=•=•=•=

I woke up, alone in my bed. I must've fallen asleep after.. after you hugged me. Realization struck me like a lightning. _Where are you?!_

Panicking, I hurriedly went out of the bed, pushing the covers that covered me. I went to every room and corners in the house, frantically searching for a shadow or evidence that it was not a dream. The sobs was not helping me and my legs felt weak, I couldn't stand straight anymore.

Still, I persevered and headed to the door, if I'm lucky he would just be around. He must be around! But before I exited the door, I bumped into a large and hard wall. I breathed in, leaning on it for a few seconds to steady myself and to also grt the time to wipe the tears away. Searching for him without a clear sight would be useless.

"You should sleep. You haven't slept for days right?" I looked up to see you, who I thought was a wall, looking at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Zack!" I enveloped you in a tight hug, your still frame soon returned the embrace in a gentler way. "I'm really glad that you came back. I-I almost thought it was a dream, that I was hallucinating it all."

You made hushing sounds and said, "I'm here. I'm right here." I felt your hand cradling my hair and that was enough for me to stop the tears. I am content, with your presence, in your arms, by your side. The occassional intake of breaths was the only sound that disturbed our silence.

"Come on. I'll accompany you to sleep but we'll eat first, okay?" You said with a gentle voice.

I looked up to see the tiredness in your eyes but a smile was still on your lips. The smell of something delicious made me deduce that you went out to grab us something to eat. I let out a smile. I shouldn't cry again. You're finally back. I should help you from now on.

"Do you have any injuries?"

* * *

 _..Until you come back,_

 _I'll wait for you endlessly.._

* * *

 **notes:** Is it good? Sorry if I wasted your time..

It's based on a vocaloid song (Gumi's Please, don't have laid down your life) You should check it out if you still haven't heard of it..

I'm more of a CloTi fan but I want Zack and Aerith to be together again.. T-T

I'm sorry for any errors and wrong grammars. I really tried to fix it.. :3 Feel free to correct me or say what you think about this. I'll definitely appreciate it..

11/03/16


End file.
